Infinite Stratos (IS) Yuri
by shanejayell
Summary: Short drabbly bits on IS yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the concepts or characters from Infinite Stratos, I'm only borrowing them.

Infinite Stratos IS Yuri

"You know, I'm kind of confused about how often my classmates change their dorm rooms," Ichika Orimura noted as he and several friends were having lunch in the cafeteria of the academy, "Why is that?"

Cecilia Alcott blinked and exchanged glances with Houki. "You don't know?" she asked, confused.

"He's a little dense about these things," Houki Shinonono noted with a sigh.

"What things?" Ichika protested.

Cecelia pointed to where two girls were sitting, staring into each others eyes while little sparkles and roses danced around them. "What do you see?" she asked.

Ichika looked, confused. "Two girls who are friends?" he replied questioningly.

"Ack," Houki sighed.

"Ichika, you know about all girl schools, right?" Cecilia tried.

Ichika looked impatient, "What? They have lots of girls?"

Cecilia ran a hand across her face while Houki groaned. "I knew you were kind of clueless about relationships, but this is a BIT much," Houki noted.

"I think I better get going," Ichika got up and headed off, walking right be the couple still looking adoringly at each other.

"Maybe if I lend him my Strawberry Panic set it might get through to him," Cecilia suggested a bit wearily.

Houki gave her a odd look, "You own Strawberry Panic?"

Cecilia blushed faintly, "It was part of my cultural training for coming to Japan."

"Right," Houki drawled sarcastically.

To be continued...

Notes: First of a couple short segments I plan to stitch together as a longer chapter later. One of the things that always bugged me about Infinite Stratos was the total lack of yuri in a all girls's school. It occurred to me that since Ichika is our POV character and he is notoriously blind to love, he might ALSO not be seeing the yuri going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos IS Yuri

Two: Sex Ed

Chifuyu Orimura strode to the front of the class, as several girls sighed dreamilly and called out endearments. "Settle down," she ordered, the attractive black haired woman filling out her suit nicely.

The crowd of girls looked at her adoringly, and Chifuyu sighed. Why did SHE get all the yuri fangirls? Admittedly she WAS tall, dark and bishonen, but still... Maya had better boobs. Some of the other teachers were classier too.

"Today's lecture if officially Sex Ed," Chifuyu started, then had to pause for the giggling to subside, "but it's really about the sexual realities of being an IS pilot." THAT got everyone's attention, she noted. Not that the girls had not been watching her anyway, but considering how many of them were buzzing with hormones and such...

"Miss Orimura, what do you mean by sexual realities?" one girl was brave enough to ask.

"Glad you asked," Chifuyu smiled slightly. "Ladies, unless you completely flunk out, you will end up controlling one of the most powerful weapons systems in the world."

There was a burst of chatter over that. "IS is only for sport though," another girl offered.

"The Alaska Treaty forbids their use as weapons," Chifuyu noted, "but treaties change." That shut up the babble as she continued, "So, you all are sexually mature. That means you want to be sexually active, but that also means you have options."

Chifuyu brought up a list on the screen beside her and highlighted the first option. "Simplest is abstinence. Basically, have no sex. Remembering my days as a teenager, I think that's very unlikely."

Some laughter from the students at that and she highlighted option two. "Mastrubation or self love," Chifuyu continued, "is probably your best option at this point in your lives. It's relatively safe, hygenic and you won't get diseases. Or pregnant."

"Uhm, some of us don't... uhm..." one of the shier girls stammered.

Chifuyu smiled wryly, "There are a variety of books you can find in the school library." She coughed, "And several quality back massagers available in the school shop." Several of the girls looked VERY intrigued by that piece of news, and she expected there to be a run on the shop later that day.

"Now, next up is heterosexual sex," Chifuyu said, "and it's one I would not recommend."

"Because you like girls?" one girl called out hopefully.

"No, because this is the one most likely to mess up your career as a IS pilot," Chifuyu continued calmly. That got everyone's attention as she continued, "First of all, you run the risk of STDs. Second would be pregnancy. And both conditions could sideline you as a IS pilot."

Chifuyu changed the image behind her to a human body. "The IS system relies on updated data on the user's body. Pregnancy would almost automatically end your career as a IS pilot."

"Are you implying someone could deliberately try to get you pregnant to eliminate you?" one of the girls asked, stunned.

"I was in the competitions, and was a champion," Chifuyu noted, "and there were teams desperate to win at any cost." Mentally she added, 'Including kidnapping.' Aloud she continued, "So yes, I could see someone trying that."

There was a uncomfortable murmur in the crowd. Chifuyu continued, "Now, some of you are no doubt aware that my brother has recently joined this academy. However, he's not really a option as there are already five girls chasing him. Your chances are, frankly, slim."

A disappointed sigh followed as Chifuyu thought, 'Besides, I'm not giving him up without a fight.'

With that Chifuyu brought up the last option, 'Lesbianism.' Aloud she said, "While I would expect your parents would get upset, I would also recommend this option. It's safe, clean, and unlikely to get you in trouble."

"Oooh," a murmur from the class.

"The school store carries safe sex information and accessories," Chifuyu added, "and NO, I will not be doing any live demonstrations."

The entire class pouted, "Awwww!"

Noting the time Chifuyu sighed in relief. "Class dismissed," she said, collecting her papers and leaving.

Back in the staff room, her assistant looked up as Chifuyu entered. "How did it go?" Maya Yamada asked gently.

"Horrible," Chifuyu shuddered, "Why do you always ask ME to do that?"

Maya shrugged, "Gives the girls in class a thrill?"

Chifuyu just glared at that.

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I'm implying the girls at the academy fool around. A lot. Which, frankly, I don't think is unreasonable.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos IS Yuri

Three

"So... you bought matching cat pajamas and made Laura wear one?" Houki blinked.

Charlotte Dunois blushed faintly, "Yes."

"Then you made her meow and glomped her," Cecelia noted.

Charlotte went pinker, if possible. "It wasn't intentional!" she protested.

Houki sighed and sipped her tea before commenting, "I think you need to make a honest woman out of her."

"It's not like that!" Charlotte whimpered.

"Besides, Laura IS kind of focused on Ichika," Cecelia noted mildly.

Charlotte sounded just a bit regretful as she added, "Focused like a laser."

Houki raised a eyebrow at that, thinking Charlotte might be protesting a bit TOO much. "It is cute the way she calls Ichika her wife." she added.

"Makes you wonder how far she'd take that?" Cecelia offered.

The girls thought of some interesting sites they had visited after the sex ed lecture and shuddered. "I don't think I want to know," Houki decided.

"Oh yeah," Charlotte agreed.

Just then Ichika walked up to their table carrying his lunch tray. "Hello," he said pleasantly, then blinked as they all blushed. "What?" he asked, sitting down.

"Never mind!" Cecelia blurted out.

"Huh?" Ichika blinked, confused.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Laura strode along, her school uniform crisp and her long hair flowing gracefully down her back. She was, of course, well aware of the girls following her. She was a former military IS pilot, after all. But they didn't appear to be a threat.

The girl up front, however, was hiding behind a tree, carrying something. Laura's training assessed her as a possible threat, but she would wait to see what she was armed with. A knife she could handle easily, but guns tended to be more problematic.

The pretty redhead stepped out from cover, "Bodewig-san?" she said nervously.

"Laura," she corrected a bit stiffly, "You're Akagi, yes? From my tactics clsass."

The girl brightened. "Yes! Uhm..." she pulled a box from behind her. "This is for you!" she offered it.

Laura and NEARLY drawn her knife, but restrained herself. "Uhm," she took the box as she said hesitantly, "thank you?"

"They are hand made," Akagi added, "I hope you enjoy them!" And with that she literally ran off, leaving a bemused Laura behind her.

'Cookies,' Laura noted, and ate one.

"A girl gave you home made cookies?" Clarissa Harfouch blurted, the head of the Black Hare Squad in Germany and Laura's good friend talking with her on the phone.

"Yes," Laura confirmed, "what does it mean?"

"This is big, potentially," Clarissa said excitedly, "it could be a love or friendship flag!"

"Oh?" Laura asked.

"Yes! Home made cookies are IMPORTANT in Japan! You only give them to people who are important to you, like lovers or crushes," Clarissa explained.

"But I don't want a lover or crush," Laura said weakly.

"Then you're going to have to let her down easy," Clarissa said a bit dubiously.

Akagi blinked as Laura cut her off on the trail. "Laura-sama?" she asked.

Laura extended a bag with cookies in it. "I am, well, rather bad at this," she apologized. "Do you think we could be friends?" she asked.

Akagi took the cookies, squealed happily and then promptly fainted.

Laura blinked in confusion. "The cookies aren't THAT bad..."

To be continued...?

Notes: I like the idea of Laura being almost as inept, romantically, as Ichika. Also finally saw IS 2, will be working some bits from that in.


End file.
